A Wicca's Return
by 57terrier
Summary: Sequel to If Jake had a Wicca Sister. If Jasselle didn't actually die in the first story.
1. Meetings

Note: At the end of the first story Jake had arrived on Pandora and was told his sister Jasselle had died nearly four years ago. He soon realizes that the events he was told surrounding Jasselle's death may not be true. The events from after his first day in the yard to meeting Neytiri for the first time are as presented in the movie. This story begins when Jake is brought to home tree and meets the clan Omaticaya.

* * *

><p>"My name is Jake Sully," he said and several of the Na'vi gasped. "What did I say?"<p>

"Jake Sully?" the chief repeated, "Jasselle's brother."

"Yes," he answered and then asked quickly, "Do you know what happened to her? Because I know they lie to me." The warrior behind him gave his braid a firm yank. Jake took the hint and shut his mouth.

Neytiri turned away from him with a groan. She muttered something in their language. Another woman came down from the center and spoke in a clear voice, "_But you will keep your word_."

Neytiri frowned and said politely, "This is mother." Jake nodded not sure what else to do.

Mo'at walked around Jake testing his blood a moment, "To us, Jasselle was the only dreamwalker we trusted among us. Now, a sign shows you must be given a chance. Why do you think that is?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know. I came to help Jasselle with her work. She's not a warrior, though she can… could take care of herself. I am a warrior among them. She wanted me to learn how to be a warrior among you. Man, it's so hard."

"What is?" she asked. Then she saw the pendant Jake and yanked it away snapping the chain.

"Hey, give that back," he snapped as warriors surrounded him, holding him back. "Please, it's all I have of hers."

Mo'at held it high for much of the clan to see. "Answer my question."

"To accept she's gone. It doesn't make sense. What I've been told and the messages she left behind. They don't fit together," he insisted trying to stay calm, but he really wanted the pendant back.

"Messages?" she said placing the pendant in his outstretched hand.

Jake carefully pulled back till the warriors were satisfied. "Her daily logs, she left hidden messages in them. I haven't gone through them all yet and I don't understand most of them. One that I did get was I need to find someone named Rameana."

The Na'vi began speaking among themselves. The chief ordered for silence and nodded to someone behind him.

"I am Rameana," a woman said coming beside Jake. Her English was spoken very slowly as though she was uncertain of the words. "I was her first friend among the clan."

"Thank you," Jake said nodding. He glanced about to see if anyone would stop him from talking to her. "Jass called you a garda de rúnda which means guard of secrets. She only ever called Tom or I that. Did Jass give you anything to protect?"

Rameana glanced at Neytiri and Jake guessed she was getting a translation. She looked at Jake, "Secrets?" She pulled out the card box and Jake breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew you would find a way to tell me straight Jass," Jake whispered to himself. To Rameana, he explained, "Jass trusted you to keep her secrets safe." He held out his hand, "May I see the box?"

Rameana looked over the intricate carvings and spoke to Neytiri. She translated, "You believe this holds a secret. She thought Jasselle gave this to her because she liked it. They were like sisters."

He smiled, "Exactly, who better to trust than brothers… or a sister." Rameana nodded and placed it in his hand. Jake turned the box around and slid the sun panel aside. He pulled out the cards and held them against the outside of the box. "See," he said showing them. The cards' depth only covered half the box's actual depth. "Plenty of room for messages to hide." He smiled at the box thinking about Jass. "She may have had her quirks but my sis was really good," he said proudly and handing Neytiri the cards. "Could you hold these…please?" He closed the box and took a deep breath, "Now, for the hard part."

"What's that?" Mo'at asked.

"Opening it. What? You thought she would leave her secrets without protection. She trusted you, your people. She obviously didn't trust someone. If she couldn't get this to you, she would still want it protected."

Several of the Na'vi nodded in agreement. Mo'at kindly asked, "Very well, how?"

Jake raked his brains a moment, "How did Jass explain it? Just move through the day. The sun rises," He slid the sun panel aside. "Night fades," turns the box to the small star covered side near the opening. Jake carefully inserted Jass' pendant into the engraving. With a small click Jake slid that panel downward a little. "Sun moves through the day," slides the sun panel the other direction uncovering the other small star covered panel. "Night comes," slides the star panel up and flips the box over. "And the moon rises," sliding the moon panel aside. Jake laughed, "She actually managed to get one of those in there." He pulled out a small device.

"What is it?" Neytiri asked.

"An old fashion recorder, communication, and data storage device called a black berry," he said grinning, looking it over, "I think I'm going to need a twig or something to safely work it… Very small buttons." Shortly, he was searching through the directory. Among them, was an audio file labeled, 'For_Jake'. "Very blunt, sis. Now, what did you need to tell me?" He started up the file.

The surrounding Na'vi quieted as they heard Jasselle's voice coming from the device.

"Jake, I hope you won't hear this message accidentally, because I know you would say I was predicting doomsday or something again. If you are listening to this, then you should already know something has happened to me and I am so sorry.

"I've gotten myself into a jam and I can't see a way out. It all centers around the mining and mother approves of my actions along with others. The rest of the files in this device will give you an idea what I was up to. Jake, please be careful who you trust at the base. There are so many agendas. If you haven't already, find Rameana or someone from the Omaticaya. They are the nearest clan and many of them have learned English, but you better start learning their language."

"On my to do list," Jake muttered.

"They will be able to explain everything better than I can in a single message. Please try to mind your manners…"

Jake whispered, "Too late." A few Na'vi nearby tried not to smile.

"…Polite and good manners to us are not necessarily what they interpret as correct behavior. Walk softly till you learn the difference and you will learn." Everyone heard her take deep breath and her voice turned very sad. "This is such a beautiful place Jake and I have barely seen any of it. I had hoped you wouldn't have to hear all this stuff and I can… could be there to share all this with you and more. I know you will be the warrior I never could be. Jake keep all your senses open and your heart. I love you little brother. May Gaya and Eywa keep you safe till we meet again… I love you, wonderful idiot." The message ended and Jake grinned slightly stared at the device. Rameana rubbed her eyes.

"Always had the last word." No one spoke as Jake put the box back together. He looked about and offered the box to her. She said something, he wasn't sure what but told her, "She gave this to you. She trusted you as she trusted me." Rameana nodded and accepted the box and the cards. He turned to the chief and asked, "Would it be all right if I asked what did happen to her?"

"You may ask," Mo'at said, "but you are not ready to know." Jake blinked and stopped himself before saying something he shouldn't. She smiled, "Jasselle said I remind her of your mother."

He thought about it and didn't noticed that his ears flattened against his head or that his tail twitched at the end. Several Na'vi did and knew what the movements meant. "I can sense that, but I wouldn't mind having some family here… So what happens now?"

"Now you rest. My daughter will teach you our warriors' ways as she promised your sister."

Neytiri led him away and he said softly, "You do realize I have a dozen things I want to ask you about Jass?"

Neytiri glanced back and asked, "What is dozen?"

Jake winced, "Literally, twelve, generally a lot."

"When you can ask me in my language?"

Jake groaned and muttered looking up, "No wonder you loved these people."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Jass' spirit, I guess."

"Why do you look up? And call her Jass?"

"I'm her brother, I'm allowed to call her that." He shrugged, "Why not? … The sun, moon, and stars are up. Why wouldn't she be up too?"

"You must miss her."

Jake looked away, "I've already been through this with Grace. Where do we start?"

"Change out of those," Neytiri said pointing to his clothes. "Your sister made her own to be closer to our way."

Jake smiled, "Doesn't surprise me at all."

* * *

><p>A week into living with the Na'vi Jake began to take up the bow under Neytiri critical eye. It didn't seem long into that day before an alarm was raised. "Quickly, back to home tree," she snapped. He ran after her as he saw much of the clan running for home tree. There he saw two banshees circling to land in its upper branches.<p>

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"Strangers," she said, "Either very brave or stupid to trespass."

The red banshee landed first. Shortly, the blue one followed. There was some time before the warriors came down with the strangers. He could see it was a man and a woman. They seemed different in subtle ways. The man was dressed like Tsu'tey, a young Na'vi clan heir but with decorations of shells among the feathers. The woman's outfit included a near halter-like top and wraps around her feet and legs. She was probably no stranger to the clan as several Na'vi greeted her warmly, even Tsu'tey. She held a large object wrapped in brown cloth at the crook of her arm. As they were lead down, Neytiri's mother greeted them. She seemed startled to see the woman but quickly looked relieved. After an exchange of words, Mo'at lead her quickly to the center of home tree and the man rushed to keep up. Though the woman didn't look over toward him, Jake thought there was something almost familiar about her.

"_Sister_," shouted Rameana. The woman laughed with obvious joy and clasped the other's arm.

"Neytiri, who is she? She seems…"

Neytiri glared at him, "Be quiet and listen."

"Well, sorry," he muttered.

The woman unwrapped the cloth, inside was a blue crystal. She raised it over her head for everyone to see. Jake's jaw nearly hit the ground. The crystal was in the shape of a skull. The Na'vi cheered at the sight, as Jake wondered aloud, "Neytiri, is that a crystal skull?"

She was surprised, "You know of them."

"Yes, there are supposed to be, I think, 13 human crystal skulls back home. I can't remember how many have been found. My sister knew legends and history. Do you have a legend about them?" The woman walked around encouraging the Na'vi to touch the crystal, the man stayed by the chief Eytucan. She lifted her eyes and Jake saw they were deep purple not yellow. Jake remembered what Grace had told him about the strangeness of the eyes of his sister's avatar. The face had elements that were his Jass'. She even wore a necklace with a pendant that looked like a cross star, larger than the one he wore in her memory. In his mind, he had to remind himself that his sister was dead. "She's dead, everyone said she was…" he whispered. The woman turned his way and froze as their eyes met. "Jass," he breathed.

Her eyes brightened before she shouted, "Jake!" She tore through the crowd shoving the crystal into a random Na'vi's hands. He smiled and began moving to her. The Na'vi separated letting them through. She practically leaped into his arms. He held her tight while he pulled himself together. She didn't smell quite the same, but the way her head pressed against his and her arms wrapped around his neck with her fingernails slightly digging into his shoulders was exactly like her. When he could pull away, it was only enough to look at her face. Her eyes were so bright. She stroked his face as she had after one of his tours. She spoke in rapid Na'vi, till she realized Jake didn't understand. She struggled a moment with the English words, "I would know you no matter what. I had hoped you would be fine. I was worried, so very…"

"I should have known you were too crafty to die. Everyone had different stories. Everyone was hiding something about you." Jake held her tight again and glanced about at the clan wondering why no one told him.

Jasselle pulled back and placed her fingers over his mouth a moment before saying, "It's a very long and complicated story, but the short version is RDA and the security chief needed me dead."

"Why? The files Rameana was guarding… didn't seem like normal blueprints."

"Among other things, I was sabotaging the mining equipment," she looked straight back at Jake's shock.

"You always have a reason," Jake waved a hand between them. "I'll need the long story, later. First, where have you been?"

"It was too dangerous with these eyes to stay here. I had to get as far away as I could. I missed this place so much," Jasselle smiled and made her usual signs for embarrassment. "Come with me," she said taking his hand. She led him back to the man who had come with her taking back the crystal without missing a beat. He didn't seem pleased or certain about Jasselle's reaction to Jake. "Brother, this is So'kon from the Ikran people of the Eastern Sea. _So'kon this is my younger brother _Jake."

So'kon suddenly relaxed, "_I see you_, Jake."

Jake attempted to return the greeting. He knew he got it wrong when Jasselle instantly corrected him. Two tries later she asked, "How long have you been on Pandora?"

"Less than two weeks. I am trying."

"It's all right, we can work on this," she said and then repeated her words in Na'vi, which was how she taught him Gaelic years ago. "Two weeks? You are living at home tree after just two weeks. It took me a couple months just to get someone to talk to me. Eywa, that's not fair," she said smiling the whole time.

Neytiri and Rameana spoke in Na'vi to her and they exchanged several words and many were laughing with them. "I really need to learn this language," Jake muttered feeling very left out.

Jasselle quieted and rested her hand on his cheek saying, "If you are willing to pick yourself up, I will help you walk."

He covered her hand with his and forced his voice to be cheerful. "Always appreciated but right now I think everyone is more interested in where that skull came from," he said still dizzy with relief that she was alive. "It is what I think it is, right?"

Jasselle lifted it again, gazing at it like a proud mother to her child, "I was so surprised when I realized just what I was holding." She sighed and winced looking back at him, "Jake, I will explain everything, I promise."

Mo'at nodded warmly, "you will tell us all tonight of your crystal. Now, there are many who are not here and many who wish to see their violet eyed sister again."

"_Thank you, we shall let this rest within home tree for all to see_," Jasselle said offering the skull to Mo'at. The shaman took it carefully and left. "So brother, what have you been learning? Why are you here?"

"I am here to learn the Na'vi ways, the right way," Jake explained knowing Jasselle would approve of the wording. Her smile told him he was right. "Neytiri was just starting to teach me the bow when you came."

"_Oh Eywa_," Jasselle said wincing and fingering a long pouch full of strange looking arrows on her belt. Jake noticed then she didn't have a bow, but So'kon did.

Rameana laughed, "_Still a poor hand at the bow_?"

So'kon grinned, "_Very much so, but she has a different weapon that has served her well_."

"Jass," Jake whispered, "What's going on?"

Jasselle elbowed So'kon before answering, "I'm no archer, but I will help you as I can." She quickly shooed away So'kon with Rameana to show him around and then the siblings followed Neytiri back out for more lessons. While Neytiri made him practice drawing the bow over and over, Jasselle repeated Neytiri silent instructions in Na'vi. Even when Neytiri let him rest before switching to another lesson, Jasselle rubbed his sore muscles and told him what the words were for his limbs. When he repeated something wrong more than twice she flicked his ear, which seemed to hurt more in his avatar than his human body. From the look in her eyes, Jake could tell she wanted a moment, a private one, just to hold him to let her really know he was there. He wanted the same, but duty came first. They had always respected their duties.

As they ran over to the dire horses, Jake asked, "So what do you use instead of the bow?"

"An atlatl, it is like a catapult for arrows, like the ancient humans of Africa and North America." She demonstrated, pulling the long stick-like weapon out from among her arrows, setting an arrow into the notch.

"Your knowledge of human history must have been a great help here."

"That and the Wicca," she said putting her weapon away.

"Wicca?" Jake nearly squeaked almost stumbling at her ease, "Jass, I thought we agreed not to talk about that in public."

Neytiri stopped and turned to him with a smug look, "It was her Wicca ways that allowed her entrance into our clan. It makes her a part of Eywa. Are you Wicca?"

He looked about as though for an escape before blurting, "I haven't dared practice Wicca since… since… ah Jass."

"Since those kids threw rocks at us, right," Jasselle finished, "You were trying to protect me and the family by letting Gaya fade from your heart." She touched the small cross star at his throat, "yet you wear this, why?"

Jake hung his head clutching his hair, "I don't know, I really don't. It was… is yours and some of the entries I saw from you sounded… I don't know. Something seems wrong about the base, but not all of it. And out here I'm really confused but comfortable, trying to figure it all out. Then you're here, alive when everyone, every sky people excuse me, said you were dead. And you're telling me things that are really butting heads with what I took as the truth for so long."

"I've thoroughly flipped your world upside down, haven't I?"

Jake nodded as Jasselle slipped her arms around him and he did the same, "I'm sorry Jake, but unfortunately I haven't even started to explain and that is really going to make things crazy."

"I am going to have a splitting headache before this is over, right?" he asked.

"At least, for now horses. Word of advice," she said pulling away kissing his nose.

Jake nodded this was the sister he remembered, "Anything."

"First and foremost remember your manners and know these creatures know more about themselves than you ever could," she said and took off running with Neytiri expecting him to catch up. As they reached the clearing another woman rushed over to greet Jasselle. Her mate was also pleased to see his sister. Even as Neytiri started his lesson Jasselle was pulled away by her old friends to catch up. She looked at him worried and Jake smiled waving her off.

"Is it hard?" Neytiri asked as he watched Jasselle being led away.

"Yes and no, things change that is how time works… that was a Wicca saying I think. It's from somewhere," he shrugged, "but some things are the same. She's alive I have family here again. Her human body is dead? Her avatar is her only body now, right?"

"Yes, it was the only way to save her. She…"

"Later please," he said lining up his priorities whether he liked it or not, "Now is the time to learn, right?" Neytiri nodded both in agreement and promise.

* * *

><p>It was hours later as the clan gathered together around the fire before he saw Jasselle again. She sat in the inner most circle with So'kon on one side and Mo'at on the other. Neytiri and Jake sat behind her. Jasselle quietly greeted him even as she settled the skull in front of her. "I won't be able to speak English to you."<p>

"I will," Neytiri offered immediately.

"Thank you," they both said and grinned at each other.

Once the clan settled, they waited for Jasselle to begin. "_I see you all, just as I have missed you all these past few years. I am both pleased and proud to say I have found my place. I fit in here on Pandora as I never had on _Earth_. I am home and I am happy_," she said looking from face to face and seeing the approval and welcome in those faces. "_This skull I bring for you to see and know was found by me and I have accepted the duty that goes with its care_," she nodded to So'kon and he smiled and nodded. Jake looked between them and wondered what those looks meant and more so why Tsu'tey suddenly frowned. He made himself stay quiet as Jasselle began the story. He always liked listening to her voice when she was caught in a good story.

"_The day of its finding was as normal as one could hope. It was clear, a good hunting day or for several a day to pick their Ikran. I had not had such a day of choosing, like many things on Pandora I have stumbled into and made the best of a poor situation_." Several Na'vi laughed and Jake could only wonder."_On the nesting ground near the rocky shores of the ocean, we gathered: So'kon, myself, and a handful of young soon to-be warriors. The attempts were smooth and selections were made until the last. She was young and a bit impatience. This nearly cost her, her life. For when she chose, the Ikran was angered by the previous hunter and tossed her when the rope was wrapped about its muzzle._

"_Before anyone could say or move, she had fallen over the rocks into the water. I did not stop to look for dangers under the surface, though many of you know of my fortune with water_." More Na'vi laughed at the private joke. "_So I jumped in after her. The water was clear and by Eywa's grace was empty of life but hers. I swam to her and drew her to the surface, but as I turned to the surface I saw a flash of blue light. I could not stop to look as the woman was fading. So'kon was surprised but ready when we broke the surface. He drew her out even as she screamed in pain; her shoulder had been destroyed in the fall. Bones broken and much bleeding. As I bound the wound I could not get the blue light out of my mind. I asked my ikran if there was anything in the water. He didn't think so, and so I went back in against So'kon's orders. I swam down to a small crevasse in the rock. There was what I thought was only a large piece of blue crystal. I only picked it up because didn't want to come up empty handed to my angry clan brother. When I turned, I saw to my horror, I was surrounded by several fish with sharp teeth as long as my finger_." Jasselle shuddered and stroked the skull as So'kon touched her shoulder.

"_But the fish came no closer than arms-length. When I held out the crystal, they swam back even further. I was not about to stay any longer to test just what was going on. I swam to the surface as quickly as I could. So'kon was furious and practically dragged me out by my braid_." Some Na'vi growled as So'kon glared warmly at her, "_Peace I deserved it for going back in without telling him why. As I stumbled by the young woman we both were able to see the crystal I held. Never had I seen such a clear stone just so softly touched with color or so beautifully shaped. This, a crystal skull_," she said holding it up again. It gleamed in the firelight and somehow still remained blue in the fire's glow. "_Among _humans_ they have such skulls and a legend, but to see we share this… oh Eywa and _Gaya_. To hear So'kon tell me that these skulls were known to heal as _human_ skulls are said to. What a wonderful world we live in_."

Jake listened to both Jasselle and Neytiri as the story continued. A plan began to form in his mind as Jasselle handed the skull to So'kon so she could finally speak privately to Jake. They went to the lower branches of home tree and didn't watch as the clan members touched the skull like the sacred relic it was. Jasselle told him a new story of what happened at the base before she was 'killed'. "I should have been here," he told her several times, "I could have helped."

"I wished for you and Tom many times," she admitted when the story got too difficult to continue, "There is nothing you can do about the past."

"But we are here in the present," he said taking her hands.

"And we shall build the future," she finished, "There just so many of them now and their weapons."

"Easy, you just went about the wrong way. You're not a soldier."

"I know, that's why I knew I needed you more than… I'm sorry I didn't mean," Jasselle covered her face embarrassed to have even mentioned their brother Tom like that.

"It's all right," Jake said and let himself think about the Wicca way, "Tom's here."

"What?" she asked confused.

Jake took her hand and placed it on his heart. "This was to be his avatar. His blood, he's right here. Even I forgot."

"Thanks Jake. So, marine, what are we going to do?"

"First, we need Grace in this circle."

"Grace, she always reported everything," Jasselle said worried.

Jake shook his head, "Not this, things have changed. I believe she has changed."

"Well perhaps, but how are you going to get her anywhere alone and not monitored?" she demanded. "If they at the base get so much as a hint I'm still alive…" she shuddered.

Jake looked down at the skull, "How willing would she be to meet visitors from another clan that are carrying a sacred object that is a lot like the very expensive, very mysterious objects from Earth? Would somebody on base know about the crystals skulls?"

"The rock doc most likely," Jasselle said immediately.

"Who?"

"Oh, what was his name? He was one of the avatar operators when I was there. He even sneaked my weapons out to the Na'vi after I was arrested."

"It's all right, if he's there I'll find him. Your notebook would have the history info, right?"

"Yes, but I would have thought they had destroyed it or erased the data," Jasselle explained.

"Nope, they oh so politely gave it to me."

"You're joking," Jasselle said surprised and then groaned, "and they call the Na'vi naïve. Unbelievable."

"Would tomorrow work?"

"Tomorrow, how are you going to swing that?"

"I'll handle Grace. You need to help me handle the Na'vi."


	2. Strange Reunion

Note: The crystal skull did not come from the Indian Jones movie, but a documentary of the science and legend surrounding it. This is the last chapter in the sequel because I can't think of what else to do with it.

* * *

><p>When Jake returned to his human body, he shoved the lid up and demanded, "Grace, where's Grace?" The techs stared at him. "I need to talk to Grace, I got some amazing news for her."<p>

"She's at a meeting," Sam said, "What happened?"

Jake climbed out of the pod into his wheelchair, "I scored. There are visitors from another Na'vi clan at home tree and if she has plans tomorrow she needs to cancel them I got her a meeting with them tomorrow." Another tech ran out. "Is there any way to see three-dimensional images here?"

"Yes, right here," Sam said turning on the machine, "What do you need to see? Are you serious, an invite?"

"The skull of a Na'vi," he said wheeling over. Everyone stared at him. "Have any of you heard of crystal skulls?"

"Yes," said David, one of the drivers.

"There are crystal skulls on this planet."

"No, no way. Are you serious?" David demanded getting very excited.

'This must be the rock doc Jass was trying to remember,' thought Jake. "That's why they're at home tree, a new one has just been discovered and it is the one who found the skull's job to take it and show it to other clans."

"They have a skull, here?"

"At home tree," Jake leaned forward, "and I got to touch it. So would you put the image up already?"

"How big was it? What was the crystal's color and clarity?"

"My avatar's head, totally clear and soft blue," he said and carefully looked at the image Sam pulled up, "And looked almost just like that in detail."

Grace rushed in, "Jake, are you certain? If you're joking I will personal ring your neck. And… what is a Na'vi skull doing on that display?"

David ran up to her, "Please let me go with you, Grace. I have actually handled a crystal skull before and I have the proper analyzing equipment. If I could just see it…"

"Crystal skull…" Grace interrupted confused, "what are you talking about?"

"It's apparently a sacred relic of the Na'vi. That's why the visitors are here," Jake said still looking the skull's image over, "They brought it to share its mystical properties with the Omaticaya. Jasselle was into this stuff, so I blurted I knew of crystal skulls on Earth. They got interested." He paused a moment and Grace thought it was over Jasselle. "Jasselle would have loved to, but she can't so I talked them into letting you come alone, sorry Dave. Maybe Grace can talked them into letting you before they leave."

"Leave!" David exclaimed.

"They need to visit each clan, so they're not staying too long."

"Has this skull shown any abilities?" David asked.

"Apparently, it protected the Na'vi who found it from being attacked by a school of small shark like fish. It healed a shattered shoulder; she described what sounded like bones, tendons and muscle, of a young woman in what may have been a week. Does that sound like ability?"

"That degree has never been reported on Earth. Grace, you have to try, please?" David begged.

"When and where?" Grace said.

"Can I at least get a thank you? … Never mind, about noon, land the craft around the Osha Cliffs. Neytiri and I will guide you from there. Also, can you bring Jasselle's notebook with you, so I can show them? I think there were pictures of the skulls from Earth in it."

After finally being dismissed so the real scientists could talk he took himself out to the mess hall. He was tired but knew he needed to feed both bodies. That was where the security chief found him. It was hard to swallow the rage inside and pretend that he didn't know this man had something to do with what really happened to Jasselle, what she wouldn't tell him yet. "So Jake got anything new to report?" the chief asked.

"Being run ragged, sir, like I'm in some sort of primitive boot camp."

He laughed, "Anything useful? You can keep eating soldier."

"Thank you, sir. A pair of visitors arrived this morning."

"Visitors?"

Jake nodded, "From a clan by an ocean somewhere. Spoke only Na'vi didn't understand a word."

"Are there other clans?"

"I should think so, Jasselle's research suggested several clans by building a parallel between Earth and Pandora."

The chief nodded, now Jake noticed his discomfort at the mention of Jasselle's name. "We'll have to keep that in mind going forward. Any indication as to why they're here?"

"They brought a sacred relic to share with the clan. It looked like a crystal skull."

"Crystal skull? What's that?"

"Just what it sounds like, sir. A crystal that is in the shape of a Na'vi's skull just as the ones on Earth are in the shape of a human skull."

"Whoa hold up, crystal skulls on Earth and here."

"Yes, quite the collectors item, if you can find a buyer who believes in its mystical powers."

The chief laughed as Jake figured he would, "Mystical powers from some carved rock."

"It's all in one of Jasselle's records. They apparently shouldn't exist. And apparently the same legend on Earth about these skulls almost matches the one that's here," Jake shook his head as he dug into the last of his dinner, "No wonder the geek squad went crazy when I told them."

"This is good, Jake, real good. I'll let Mr. Selfridge know of your progress."

As the chief left, Jake felt like his meal had turned into a cold lump. He reminded himself that he had about three months to keep up this roost.

* * *

><p>In the morning, as Jake woke his Avatar he was eager to let Jasselle know what happened. She wasn't any where around home tree. So'kon was but he didn't know any English and wasn't helpful. Neytiri was determined to go through more lessons before noon. He chased after her making himself concentrate only on what Neytiri was trying to teach him. In the upper branches of home tree, he was starting to see the pattern among those branches.<p>

Sometime into the lesson, Jasselle's banshee landed before them. As they came to a stop, they saw that both banshee and rider wet, not dripping water but it appeared they had been. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Jasselle smiled and slid off holding strings that held several fish. So'kon's banshee landed beside hers and eyed the fish. She said something in Na'vi and then said, "Fishing. We've gotten very good." She untied two and tossed them to the banshees, who gladly devoured them. "So how was last night?"

"She's coming and David…"

"That's right. I can't believe I forgot his name," she interrupted, "Sorry continue."

"David is dragging himself along in hopes that the visitors from a distant clan will allow him the great honor…"

Jasselle and Neytiri were laughing at his silliness, "Jake hurry up."

"He claims to have actually handled a human crystal skull and has some special equipment to analyze its properties. If, of course, you let him."

Jasselle shrugged, "Why not, could be interesting. Did anything else happen?" She jumped away from her banshee as it tried to get another fish. "_Hey, you've had four helpings as it is_," she gently scolded before shoving its muzzle toward the open air. The banshee clacked its fangs and leaped. She gave another fish to the other banshee before he would leave. She turned back to Jake, "Well?"

"I saw him and I only flinched when I mention you. He flinched worst."

"I'm sorry. So much of this you will have to do alone and it sucks I can't help you as much as I would like."

"No, we are together now. Along with the Na'vi we will make this work," Jake insisted, "There's just so much to learn."

"And we should continue," Neytiri said leading him away.

Jasselle watched them go, worry still ran circles inside her. There were still some things Jake needed to know. She knew they needed to talk again, but that was for later now she needed to take the fish to So'kon. It would please him to have fish again after so long.

As the sun moved to the noon hour, Neytiri led Jake through the jungle, quietly pointing out tracks as they headed to the cliffs. The aircraft was early and Grace was taking samples. She rose the moment they broke cover. "_I see you, Neytiri_," Grace said putting the samples away. David almost bounced on his toes, his desperation plain as the sun in the sky. "Quit that."

"_I see you, Grace. It's been a long time_," Neytiri said.

Grace nodded, "_I remember and humbled you are allowing this_."

Neytiri looked at Jake, he stepped forward and said, "You're both welcomed to come with the equipment as long as you leave the eyes and ears behind." The soldiers glanced at him. "The Na'vi remember something about Jasselle and those things make them uncomfortable."

"Of course," Grace said pulling out the com-link without hesitation.

David instantly followed picking up a metal case. "Thank you so much. I so owe you."

Jake grinned, "We'll just see about that." He looked at Trudy who seemed unsure, "We're not going far. There's a clearing due east. The visitors have never see one of these crafts and we didn't want to spook them." The soldiers chuckled and Jake began to understand some of Jasselle's observations from last night.

"_Come and be quiet, even such a short walk can have dangers_," Neytiri warned. She led the way with Grace and David behind her as Jake brought up the rear. He still had a duty to protect them. It wasn't long before the scientists realized a short walk was much longer than they thought.

A short time later they entered the clearing. There almost in the center were seated two Na'vi women facing one another. The one who was different from other women among the clan held the crystal skull. The other that was no different than any Na'vi the scientists had seen before had both her hands on the skull and her forehead bend to the crystal's forehead. The holder of the skull was also pressing the woman's braid tip to the base of the skull. Watching over them both was a male that was similar Tsu'tey in garb. He motioned them to stay back and be quiet. Grace looked over the two visiting Na'vi as David watched the skull intently. Jake could only smile as he wondered about their reactions when they met his sister again. The clan woman raised her head and Grace recognized Jasselle's closest Na'vi friend, Rameana. Rameana leaned her head back taking several slow, deep breaths as though something really amazing had happened. The other woman released the braid and stroked a hand about the skull. Neytiri approached as both women stood and the avatars followed.

"_I see you, Grace_," Rameana said.

Grace nodded and made the greeting, "_I see you, Rameana_." David quickly made his own greeting.

"_This is the heir to the Ikran clan, So'kon_," Neytiri said presenting the male. Grace and David politely greeted him and were relieved as So'kon returned the greeting when the woman would not even open her eyes to look at them.

When Neytiri indicated to Grace, she stepped toward Jasselle and said, "_We are honor that you are allowing us to see… such a wonderful thing_."

Jasselle smiled, "_Sacred relic, old friend_." Jasselle opened her eyes and looked into Grace's, "Are the words for sacred relic." Grace and David stumbled backwards in shock. David dropped his case but Jake caught it before it hit the ground. Grace tried to speak but only managed to open and close her mouth several times. Jasselle and Jake laughed with the other Na'vi. "Surprised to see me, I guess." She turned her head slightly and said to So'kon, "_Apparently, my coming back from the dead may prove to be too much for them_." So'kon laughed.

"Grace, it's Jasselle," Jake said, "She's not a ghost just an avatar turned Na'vi." He gave his sister a one-armed hug.

"But your body," David said, "You… we buried you."

"I heard, David. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you or anyone for that matter the truth." Grace reached out her hands and Jasselle passed the skull to So'kon before taking them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Grace said, "Nearly four years and not a word or a hint."

Jasselle looked away a moment, "Mistakes, assumptions, not to mention these eyes of mine would have gotten the clan in too much trouble." Grace and David didn't stop staring. They looked hurt. "By the time things were starting to get out of hand, I was in too deep to know who to trust any where on base. I didn't realize that I was trying to protect everybody and in the end just messed it all up."

"You could have trusted us. We would have helped you if you told us what the hell was going on," Grace snapped clutching her hands.

"The unobtanium mining," David said firmly, "that's why you got the children to bring me the different rocks and dirt for my research. You were trying to warn us about the mining."

Jasselle nodded, "And to see if you even cared."

"They would have killed my wife, if I told anyone."

"We never even had a chance to fight," Grace said quietly letting go, "You knew and fought. They said you escape into the jungle that night."

"I was wondering what was the story they told everyone," Jasselle shook her head. "Come and sit, I need to come clean," she said taking the skull back, "David, why don't you run your tests while…"

Jake squeezed her shoulder and whispered a Wicca saying about truth and strength to her. Grace blinked, "Was that Gaelic because that certainly wasn't Na'vi?"

It was the siblings turn to be startled. "You know Gaelic?" Jasselle said finding a seat. Jake gave David back his case.

"Only from a nanny that was a little crazy," Grace said as everyone settled. David opened his case and set up his scanner. He handed Jasselle her notebook.

"I bet you she was Wicca, most Wiccas are seen as crazy or worst," Jasselle said accepting it and tapping through the directory.

"Wicca, are you joking," Grace said with slightly mocking tone.

David added, "Maybe witch…"

"WICCA!" Jake and Jasselle shouted startling everyone. Jasselle turned to Rameana, "See, see what did I tell you. They instantly saw the joke the rest of human society has turned Wiccas into." The Na'vi glared, So'kon may not have understood the words but he heard Jasselle's frustration as he tapped his dagger's hilt as a warning.

Grace turned to Jake, "Are you telling me, you're a Wicca?"

Jake took a deep breath, "No, I gave up my Wicca heritage when my peers decided they could stone my siblings and I over our family's beliefs. Which I might add they would have gotten away with it, if we had let them."

"But I am, through and through, which is why I went into anthropology in the first place," Jasselle explained. She held her head high with challenge in her eyes. "To find and understand the truth behind people."

Grace met her stare for stare, "It's hard to give up in grained beliefs, Jasselle. You harped on that enough. Now what happened that night?"

Jasselle handed David the crystal skull and thought about the best way to begin. "As you know I was locked up for a while," she said, "I don't really remember how long anymore. That evening he and three others walked in. The guard was told to leave…" Jasselle paused and Jake took her hand. She couldn't tell him this last night, she wasn't certain she could say it now. "They assumed, I guess, I was probably behind the problems the mining equipment was having and assumed I was responsible for everything that had been going wrong, because light forbid that the Na'vi actually have the intelligence to cause such trouble. They made me a scapegoat without realizing they basically had the right person. When they yanked the security camera… I knew something terrible was about to happen."

"Did they torture you?" Grace asked.

Jasselle nodded, "More of the worst beating I ever had in my life trying to get me to admit to all of it. But the worst was when they took turns holding me and… and… they broke my arm first and I couldn't stop what they did no matter what I tried." She stopped afraid to continue.

"What… What did they do?" Jake asked, "I'll get them for it. We'll nail them just like before." Jasselle barely looked into his eyes and he saw fear and shame in them. She glanced at So'kon who was depending on Neytiri to translate.

Grace gasped and wrapped her arms around her, "Oh Jasselle, I'm so sorry. They… did that… didn't they?" Jasselle suddenly burst into tears; her strength seemed to have just shattered. "Shush, it's ok. I get it," Grace whispered rocking her like a child. So'kon gasped her shoulders as Jack rubbed her hands between his.

"_What was done_?" So'kon demanded, "_I will hunt and finish them_."

Jasselle leaned into Grace's shoulder whispering, "I thought I was over this. Four years later and just trying to talk about it sends me to pieces."

"Then just say it," Jake said firmly. Neytiri grabbed his arm to pull him away but he didn't budge. "Look at me and say it. Get it out."

She looked at him from Grace's shoulder. In the barest whisper she force herself to say, "Rape, Jake. They took turns… raping me." The Avatars paled as the Na'vi looked about them, rape wasn't a word any of them knew. She closed her eyes tight against the shame she felt.

Jake shook, "they did… how could… why did…"

"Because they were planning to get rid of me, once and for all," Jasselle snapped shaking with an added reason, "They figured me for dead, why not degrade me too." Grace petted her hair trying to comfort her. "I wasn't going to be there to report it, which all of them knew I would of."

"In three months, they die so which way do you want them sliced: head to toe or side to side?" Jake asked completely serious.

That startled her, stopping her tears, "Jake, how can you say something like that?" Everyone stared at him.

Neytiri told So'kon his words and he said, "_Agreed, I shall aid in this_."

"Huh?" Jake asked as Jasselle stared at So'kon.

Grace explained, "He apparently wants to help you." Jake nodded to So'kon and the Na'vi nodded back. Even without words a promise between warriors needed no translation. "So what happened… after I mean?"

Jasselle sighed, "What do you think? They smuggled me out of the cell to an aircraft." She edge out of Grace's hold, both women no longer comfortable. "So in the very late evening they shoved a filter mask on me, and against the base rules they flew me out several miles to the first clearing on the side of the avatar yard." She rolled her eyes at some memory. "They didn't completely land before throwing me out. They tossed out a handgun of all things. I remember one of them saying that it would look more believable if I was armed."

Rameana took Jasselle's hands from Jake, "I saw them do this. We were watching the base for you since you had risked your life to save the children. I knew your human form, I was one of the few warriors that did. As they left you, you crawled to the weapon. I knew you were badly hurt."

"You saved me," Jasselle said, "You waited till they were gone and saved me. You don't know how much just seeing that you were there meant to me and when you said, _it's all right it's Rameana your sister_, well you saw." Rameana smiled.

Jake touched Rameana's shoulder, "…_Thank you_, I don't have right words to… _thank you_ enough, but… _thank you_."

Rameana nodded, "My brother and Gi-chen were with me. I took her to home tree while Gi-chen and Vitingon went back to the yard and stole her dream walker."

"We know," Grace said, "We saw and erased the proof."

"My avatar wasn't the only thing they took, but that's another story. So once they got me to home tree, Mo'at and their healer did all they could but there was just too much damage. I was dying and more worried about the Omaticaya and Jake than my life. I was afraid what would happen if there wasn't someone who knew all sides."

They nodded their agreement and it was Grace who spoke, "You're right. We probably would have help stop the mining but would it have been in time without your information?" She shrugged. "I am relieved you're alive, but how?"

"Well, first you need to accept one small thing," she said.

"And that is?"

"Eywa is real, she is the light of all life on Pandora."

"Jasselle Sully, that's a little much," Grace said.

"Why is it so hard?" Neytiri said.

Jasselle leaned over and dryly said, "Because they can't measure and research it."

Grace sighed, "Give us time."

"I'm not sure how much time we really have." Jasselle explained, "We need your help to stop them."

David finally spoke, "but we're not soldiers or warriors. How can we help?"

Jasselle looked at Jake holding out her hand to both Grace and David. Jake smiled, "Yes I know. This was part of the problem. You don't know how to work logistics, which is the category they and you fall into. I was trained in that. What I need is the training as a Na'vi warrior." Neytiri nodded.

David's machine buzzed and beeped making everyone jump. "Holy cow, look at these readings," David said as Grace and Jasselle leaned in. Soon the three were talking all over each other in terms that Jake never wanted to understand.

"All right, let's let them play with their toy while the warriors go to the side and talk about plans," Jake said. The Na'vi smirked at the scientists who never stopped to hear Jake's words. Jasselle barely glanced up and made a shooing motion at them before going back to the crystal skull.

Once they stepped aside, Rameana cautiously asked, "Jake, if it is not too terrible…"

"Yes?"

"What is rape?"

The Na'vi waited as he got over his surprise. "Sorry," he said, "I never thought you wouldn't know, but why teach you that word if it was never going to come up."

"If it hurts too much, you do not have to," Neytiri said.

Jake shook his head, "Might as well just say it now, just try to keep it to yourselves, please. Rape is use to describe when someone forces themselves on another."

"Forces?" Neytiri repeated.

"…Mating, when someone uses another to mate against their victim's will," he said and the women gasped. "And I do mean victim. It's nothing to do with companionship or love, just to have control over that person or worst… I am so going to kill them. I don't know how I'm going to continue to report to him now."

Jake listened as So'kon was told the meaning. He wasn't surprised when the young man started pitching a fit. He was surprised by the rage. So'kon snapped in Na'vi a bit and then rushed at Jasselle hauling her to her feet. Jasselle stood there stunned as So'kon gripped her arms and shouted in her face. Grace and David stayed where they were just staring.

"Great, What's wrong?" Jake demanded refraining from going and punching the man, yet.

Neytiri looked at him worried, "Jasselle is to be the next shaman of his clan, so they are to be mated. Didn't she tell you?"

"Oh shit," Jake groaned and noticed Jasselle's expression change. She would be bolting the moment she could. "Rameana, when she runs stay with her, get her calm again. Neytiri, translate for me, we've got to knock some sense into him," Jake ordered and went over to them. So'kon didn't notice. "So'kon, I'm sorry in advance," he said grabbing his arm and turning the young man around. He was surprised enough that he let Jasselle go, and she bolted into the jungle with Rameana hot on her heels. Jake punched him across the face, everyone gasped as So'kon stumbled back. Since So'kon was only dazed, Jake glanced at Neytiri and said as calmly as he could, "You need to calm down and listen to me, brother. There are a lot of things about Jasselle you don't know. In time you might learn some of them. But let me tell you what I will not let happen. I will not let someone break her heart because they were too ignorant to even try to understand her. If you're smart enough to become the next chief of your clan, you should be smart enough to listen to me." He waited while Neytiri translated, So'kon glared at him with clutched fists. "You promised to help me stop the ones who hurt her before you knew what they did, you going to break that promise now?"

So'kon stepped up to him and snarled something. Jake didn't break eye contact.

"He asks what does it matter if she already has a mate," Neytiri said.

"_No mates are formed in _rape, _that's why we use the word. They meant to kill her, not keep her as a mate for four men_," Grace snapped rising, "_Didn't you hear when she said she would have reported them? _Rape _is a crime among our people, she has no mate among them and our society would not force her to stay with any of them. It is considered worst than murder to many_." So'kon broke the stare with Jake to stare at Grace though alarmed not angry.

"She never had a mate as a human. She was raped in her human body," Jake said slowly but allowed So'kon to hear his anger, "She is untouched as a Na'vi, so as far as her becoming your mate goes, does it really matter what happened to her before Eywa made her Na'vi? She looks at you, as she has never looked at any other male in my knowledge. If you throw her aside because she couldn't stop those men who not only outnumbered her but over-powered her for the one purpose of breaking her body and spirit, then you're not worthy of her because they didn't break her. But don't you dare break her heart."

So'kon looked from Grace to Jake and then asked Grace something. After she answered, she said to Jake, "He wanted to know how often do rapes happen among humans. I told him no ones really sure, because most victims are too ashamed or scared to report it."

So'kon looked in the direction Jasselle had run off in. Jake clasped his arm and said, "If you're thinking about apologizing to her, don't even try right now."

So'kon looked confused when that was translated. Neytiri asked, "Why should he not go to her now?"

"Because I know my sister. Once she gets passed the spooked and ashamed stage, she will move into the angry stage. She will not be able to listen to anyone. She will want to hurt something. If So'kon makes himself available, it won't be pretty. When angry, Jass fights dirty," he explained.

When that was translated, So'kon nodded in a way that told Jake the Na'vi knew what he meant. He said something and it was Grace who translated, "He wants to know when he should apologize?"

Jake shrugged, "That's for you to figure out, I would recommend bringing her flowers when you do."

"Flowers?" Neytiri asked.

"My sister loved getting flowers before. I don't know why. She is fond of the ones in the colors of fire." So'kon listened and definitely looked perplexed. Jake continued, "You owe her, I don't know what you yelled at her, but she didn't deserve it. So you better make it up to her. If you need one more reason why you should, Jass is not big on grudges just getting even however she can."

"Jake, you really should work on your Na'vi," Grace suggested.

Jake glared at her, "That's the only thing besides the rest of what Neytiri has been teaching me that I have been doing."

"And hopefully it will sink in one of these days," she said and looked up, "We might want to think about going." She looked at David who was trying to run some other test. "We need to hide Jasselle presents and try to figure out how we can help."

"No, Grace," Jake said kneeling down to tap the crystal skull as a warning to David. "Yes, hide Jass, but let me figure out what can be done."

Grace nodded, "Come on, David. Since we know they're staying for a while, we will probably get another chance to see her crystal skull."

David sighed and handled the crystal skull with care to So'kon. "_Thank you for letting me looked at your crystal skull. I wish you luck with _Jasselle_. She's usually really patience and calm_."

"_I will make peace with her… Does she truly like flowers_?" So'kon said.

David nodded, "_I remember she liked a flower in the yard. It was large with about five petals and many shades of orange. I think it reminded her of _lilies_ which are a flower from our home_."

"Lilies were always her favorites," Jake said hearing the word.

Grace nodded and said, "Ok soldier, guide us back."

"Oh boy," Jake said, "Did someone forget to mention the exam?"

"More like a pop quiz," Grace said smiling but not quite laughing. Neytiri nodded at him.

"Great."

* * *

><p>Once Grace and David were on their way, Jake asked Neytiri if they could check on his sister before more lessons. She agreed and they found her curled up against a tree under the watchful eyes of three women: Rameana, Gi-chen, and another he didn't know. She was crying silently and at times pounded her fist on the trunk. Jake sighed; he knew she only did that because the tree wasn't going to take offense.<p>

They had stalked up as though hunting, so none of the women appeared to know that they were there. Neytiri touched his shoulder and pointed into the branches. He saw So'kon was there, his eyes fixed on Jasselle. The poor heir to be was obviously ashamed of what he had done. Jake looked around and touched Neytiri's shoulder and pointed. Tsu'tey was also there, higher in the trees than So'kon. Strangely, he looked a little smug at the young man. Neytiri frowned and Jake began to wonder but right then his sister needed a punching bag and it was partly his fault. He silently tried to tell Neytiri to wait. She seemed confused but let him leave.

The other women looked up at his approach. Quietly, he asked, "How's she doing?"

Jass heard him and sat up. "How could you tell him?" she whispered.

"Jass, I'm sorry. I didn't know you planned to marry him."

She lunged at him and pounded her fists on his chest. He didn't stop her. He tried to hold her as the fists slowed. "How could you? … How could you?" she hissed over and over. She seemed so tired, his strong-minded sister. She finally rested her head on his chest and gave a couple more half-hearted pounds before wrapping her arms around his neck. Even as he wrapped his arms around her giving her shelter in a way, he felt her hands grip his braid and twist it. When it started to hurt he believed it wasn't intentional, but when it became unbearable he whispered, "Jass, please let go of my hair."

"You baka," she whispered with a firm twist and let go of the braid.

Jake smiled and said, "Jass, I really feel I should tell you that term is not a mild insult but an extreme and rarely used insult back home."

"Fine… you're a skxawng," she snapped stepping away. She wiped her eyes.

"I won't argue. I'm really sorry, Jass."

Jasselle shook her head, "I should have told you. I been so surround and in love with this world that I forgot its new to you. The symbols take time to learn."

"Very Wicca here, very you," Jake said and then softly asked, "So, do I get to hear how you met him? And then bully him because you're my sister…"

Jass forced a laugh wiping her eyes and punched his arm. "Please don't." The other women laughed. "Sorry, let me introduce some of my friends. You know Rameana. This is her sister-in-law Gi-chen, who I help get her together with Vitingon. And is Doe'shy, my first weapon's teacher."

Jake greeted them and was relieved he got it right the first time. "Now we get to work."


End file.
